Chance of Heroes!
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: With all this Energy X floating about, what's a writer to do? CHANNY


A/N: Ok…ok…I got a few things in the queue right now, some projects that I need green-lighted, and things in real life are popping up left and right.

But the damned bunnies are attacking me again, and they have brought the big guns this time! I'm talking BIG guns here!

As in crossovers! Really, really strange crossovers!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but the plotline and any/all references to my own works.

!~

_Hollywood, California! A place where America's most talented entertainers can make their living doing what they do best!_

_But beneath all the glamour and fortune lurks a power that, if unleashed, could once more change the course of history. _

_This power is known only as 'Energy X' and its mysterious origins lie among the stars. Somewhere, out across the vastness of space, lies the key to properly utilizing this awesome power._

_But for some people, the answers lie in the past, back to the Atomic Age, back to a team of super heroes whose adventures have stood the test of time…_

_Back to the Freedom Force!_

_Before we dive headfirst in to the juicy details, fair readers, let us first familiarize ourselves with the cast…_

#~

_Sonny Munroe was your average twenty-first century American teenage actress. She had a chipper attitude that seemed to spread on to others, a pair of chocolate eyes that would make most adolescent boys gaga (with a matching hair color), and she was just under the average height of the normal sixteen year-old. _

_So what caused such a lovely lass from Wisconsin to take up the mantle as a rising star? How did her luck strike gold when she learned that she got the part of her favorite comedy sketch show? _

_The answers to those questions can be found within the amazing invention that is the internet, a place where information travels at blistering speeds to almost every inch of the known world! _

_Such an invention earned Sonny not only the title of rising star, but impressed someone, somewhere, who had connection to Hollywood's biggest producers! While many would no doubt question such dumb luck, many others would sing her praises and wish her nothing but the best of luck._

_And, fair readers, so our story takes place. In the life and times of Sonny Munroe and her wacky group of friends, all of whom fate has selected to perform the most dangerous of tasks…_

#~

"Wow, Sonny! That was great!" Sonny heard for the umpteenth time. Her outfit was casual, a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt and black sneakers, but it accented her eyes and features quite nicely.

She was currently strolling down the corridor of Condor Studios to her dressing room, and already some crewmembers of other shows were congratulating her on another successful episode of _So Random!_

She was chipper as ever, it seemed, for today was her birthday. What better present than to do so well and be praised for it? What better way to commemorate her seventeenth birthday than with an amazing start?

Ah, but lo! A certain blond-haired, blue-eyed, well-dressed heartthrob seemed to disagree. He strode up quietly behind Sonny, who was blissfully unaware of her follower that was matching her pace…

What was he planning? What was going through his mind as he silently stalked Sonny from such a distance? What was he thinking as he saw her finally take that fateful glance over her shoulder?

#~

_Chad Dylan Cooper was a dashing young fellow. With a voice that would make most teenage girls fall head over heels, crystal blue eyes that seemed to captivate the mind, and a full head of blond hair, Chad no doubt had the looks. Being the main actor for the hit teen drama series _"Mackenzie Falls"_ proved that he had the talent. _

_And the long list of girlfriends proved that he had the right stuff to be Hollywood's "bad boy", as it were. _

_But the one thing that he _didn't_ have was the heart of a certain girl from Wisconsin, and it annoyed him to no end that she would constantly taunt him subconsciously with her looks and her eyes. It was if she was toying with his mind, daring him to come close and take what he wanted…_

_No matter how rocky the two had their start; Chad was deeply in love with Sonny Munroe right when she first walked through the doors of Condor Studios. And to add insult to injury, Sonny didn't know about the effects she had on her handsome colleague._

_Well, fair readers, Chad decided that would all change on Sonny's seventeenth birthday. On that day, Chad would admit his love for Sonny, a secret he kept for so long and so well hidden…_

_But, fair readers, we all know fate is a fickle and strange mistress. Strange enough to cause odd things to happen at the oddest of moments…_

#~

"Chad, what are you doing following me?" It was clear that Sonny was not amused by Chad's antics.

"Hey, can't a guy say 'happy birthday' to a girl?" His wit was razor sharp and the delivery was quick.

"Depends on the girl you're saying it to." Sonny's wit, too, was also razor sharp.

"Clever, I'll give you that. All that aside, I wanted to say to you two things."

"Which are…?"

"Number one is, of course, 'happy birthday'. Number two is that I—"

But Chad never got to finish that statement before a blast of a violet-hued beam with black speckles enveloped him and Sonny, filling the two teen actors with awesome power!

"What is this…what is happening to me…GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Power…surging in to me…feel like I can lift a thousand pounds…! This…beastlike hunger…taking control over my mind…! Can't…fight it…have to…contain it…! Senses…are becoming heightened…!" Chad's eyes glowed eerily as his muscles bulged and his mind became frazzled by the raw power that was flowing through his body. His teeth almost became knives in his mouth, the pointed tips seemingly wanting to burst through his lips.

"Mind…becoming flooded with…thoughts! Almost overwhelming …I…have to…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My mind is becoming more powerful! Energy…building…in my mind…" Sonny's eyes also glowed as a ring of white energy formed around her head, pulsating like a human heart! Her hands were also glowing as the energy seemed to be consumed by her body.

Suddenly, as fast as it happened, the violet energy disappeared, leaving only two smoking, forever changed bodies in its wake.

#~

_So, fair readers, our favorite duo have been bestowed with awesome powers beyond belief!_

_But outside the doors of Condor Studios, a figure most queer stands across the street, a smile forming on his lips, prompting the question of what could make him so happy at a time like this. What could possibly be going through his mind?_

_And such a time it is indeed! For Sonny Munroe is no longer _simply_ Sonny Munroe! She is now known to the world as Psy Burst, a powerful psychic that has taken the vow of a hero!_

_What of Chad, you ask? What of him? What powers has he been gifted with? What of his so called "beastlike hunger?" _

_With his new powers, Chad Dylan Cooper has become Feral, a true beast to be reckoned with as he joins Psy Burst among the ranks who have sworn to protect the world from evil! _

_Will Sonny and Chad realize their destiny, or will they try to hide from the truth? _

_Will this odd and mysterious figure be friend…or foe?_

_Answers will come, fair readers, answer will come in due time. In due time…_


End file.
